(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spherical grains used for various applications such as a filler in chromatograpy, a cosmetic powder and also to a method of producing such spherical grains.
(2) Prior Art
Spherical grains of various materials conventionally find various uses such as fillers in various types of chromatography, cosmetic powders, and latices for investigation of biological reactions. Such spherical grains, however, still suffer problems and shortcomings which have to be solved. For example, a spherical particle gel of a dextran-based material, called Sephadex and frequently used as a filler for gel chromatography, has a limit in that the strength thereof needs to be increased by conducting a complicated crosslinking procedure because this filler has low strength under pressure. On the other hand, the region of the polymer which can be fractionated is reduced undesirably in molecular weight terms as the degree of crosslinking is increased.